The new cultivar is the result of a chance discovery in a commercial laboratory in Israel. The inventor, Issachar Benzur, a citizen of Israel, discovered the new variety as a single whole plant, chemically induced mutation of the parent variety, Cordyline hybrid ‘JURred’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,224. The known chemical mutagen used was 10 ppm of 6 Benziylaminopurine. The discovery was made in March of 2007.
After selecting and isolating the new cultivar, asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘CORBZR01’ was first performed in the same commercial laboratory by tissue culture in July 2007. In January 2008 the final, stable clone referred to as ‘CORBZR01’ was selected. ‘CORBZR01’ has since produced at least 10 generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.